


Sweet Child

by siriuslymooned



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, hell tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Inspired by The Hell Tour





	1. Sweet Child

**Author's Note:**

> so your concepts on slash have got me binge reading about gnr & can I just posit: so apparently during the band’s first tour (later dubbed Hell Tour) their van freakin broke down in between Sacramento & Seattle, and they had to fucking HITCHHIKE the rest of the way, abandoning their gear and walking along the highway with guitars on their backs. now, imagine, you’re driving along and see these crazy looking guitar toting, muscle heads and decide to give them a ride. slash flirts? fall in love?

Her mother had always told her to never pick up hitchhikers, especially at night, especially boys. Of course she’d just say, “Mom! I’m not an idiot. Besides, it’s the 80’s.” But when she saw a group of boys trying to hitchhike down the highway, guitars strapped to them, she becomes curious.

Pulling her vehicle over, she rolls down her window. She can hear a few of the boys whispering to each other, and hears something about not getting in HER car.

“Need a ride?” She calls out of the window. One of the blondes, who looks like he could fit into Twister Sister easily, pulls out of the grip of one of the others in the group and walks up to the passenger car window, “Can you take up to Seattle?”

Not even missing a beat she says, “If you pay for gas.”

The response stuns the group a little bit. A couple of the others scramble up to the window, asking if she was serious. Nodding her head she tells them, “Yeah.” It was nice, a little too nice but they didn’t want to continue walking anymore than they had to.

Quickly, they each climbed into the vehicle- sticking the guitars in the trunk of the Dodge Caravan, and buckled in. They introduced themselves as she got back onto the road. Steven was in the very back, lying across the seat. In the middle sat Izzy, Duff, and Slash.

“Slash. Interesting.”

And in the front passenger seat sat, “Axl Rose.” He introduced himself and brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss against it. The action caused her to stop short- throwing the other occupants forward a bit. Thankfully no one was driving behind her.

“Switch,” There was a moment of silence, “Someone switch or get the hell out of my car!”

Quickly, Slash moves out of his spot and switches with Axl. Once they’re buckled in, she continues onto the road. She looks over to the new front passenger, “Glove compartment. Can you grab the wipes?” He nods and reaches in, his hand knocking next to a small tin before grabbing the wipes and handing one to her. She wipes it against the hand Axl had his lips on.

“I’m Stella,” she introduced herself, “and if I want your lips on me, I’ll be sure to let you know.” The comment makes a few of the occupants chuckle.

The first few hours on the road, they were all silent. The boys tried a few times to make small talk, pulling out basic things. Where she was from- San Diego, What she does- aspiring photographer. It was just awkward. Eventually, having enough of the silence, Axl leaned forward and fiddled with the radio, “I can’t handle this silence anymore.”

Once the radio is on, and music is playing, everyone seemed to relax a little more. They were all chatting more, at least the boys were. The air just seemed so much lighter and less tense.

“So what’s in Seattle?”

Duff leans his head forward, “We’re on tour.”

“No shit.” Slash was amused at her tone. Of course, she guessed that they were probably on their way to something musical- carrying their instruments. He then went to explain they had a bus and were a hundred miles into the trip when it broke down. So they left the bus, and all of their instruments, and had been walking for a few hours before Stella had pulled over.

Axl let out a soft hum, “Our very own guardian angel.” The comment made you giggle, much to his relief.

Hours go on and everyone in the back of the car have fallen asleep. Stella envied them a little, feeling herself masking yawns as just deep exhales. Slash, however, caught on after few minutes. He looked at her, “I can take over if you wanna sleep.”

Stella shook her head, “I’m fine. Thank you though.”

A silence falls between them. Stella’s eyes fall to her gas gauge, which was really low. Thankfully, she just passed a sign for an exit that showed a gas station was off the exit. When the car came to a stop at the gas station, Steven’s shot right up.

“Morning, sunshine,” Stella teases.

He lets out a groan, “Are we there yet?”

“Bathroom break,” She told him and he, along with a couple other of the boys, move out of the car and run into the convenience store. Stella then exited the car and refilled her gas tank. When she finished filling the tank, she took her receipt and got back into her car. The door shutting woke Slash.

Stella looked to him and apologized. Groaning, he shut his eyes again and leaned his head on her shoulder and went back to sleep. Looking at him, she smiled. He was so beautiful, she just wanted to trace his features. His nose nuzzled against her before sitting up again.

“How much longer?” He asked, letting out a yawn.

“It’s gonna be a while. We aren’t even halfway there.” Stella told him, making him groan, “Don’t worry. We’ve got tunes. We can stop for food when after the sun comes up.” When the boys came back, Stella got back onto the road and continued driving, Slash laying his head in her lap and drifting back to sleep.


	2. Motel Stop

Other than stopping once for food and to fill up the gas tank again, Stella drove pretty much the entire day. A few of the boys had offered to take over for while, to give her a chance to rest, but she declined. “I’m weird about other people driving my car,” she told them. Thankfully, they didn’t push but it didn’t stop Slash from asking her if she was okay.

She’d just give him a nod and try to reassure him, reassure the entire group, that she was fine. That it wasn’t the first time she’d driven across the country and overnight. But she also promised that, eventually, she would stop to rest.

“Sooner rather than later,” Saul told her.

It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to set that Stella felt her body starting to betray her. She got lost a couple of times, pulling over to check the map again. Her yawning became more frequent and she noticed the worry from her front seat passenger. So once back in the car, she started looking around for a motel to crash at for the night.

Once finding one, she turned into the parking lot and parked. Exhaling, she told the others that she would be right back and to stay there. As she made her way to the check in desk, she heard her name being called. Turning around, she found it to be Slash catching up to her.

“What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Less suspicious this way. Besides, I saw Axl about to do the same thing.”

Stella smiled at him, and leaned against his body when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Once in the front lobby, his hand slid down to her hand. He gave the front desk clerk a cheesy grin, “Me and my girl need a room for the night.”

The front desk clerk gave Stella a look before typing in the non reservation. He then grabbed a hotel key, swiped it, then handed it to her. He gave the two of them a very fake, customer service smile, and told them to enjoy their stay and that check out was at 10 tomorrow morning.

The room felt a bit cramped, especially with six people staying in it for the night. There were two small beds and a lounge chair. Axl was first to open the slide door to the balcony for a smoke.

“You guys fight over beds, I’m gonna take a shower.” Stella told them before disappearing into the bathroom, a small bag in hand. Once inside, she locked the door and immediately turned on the shower. Dropping her bag on the bathroom sink, she unzipped it and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

After her shower, Stella changed and towel dried her hair before reenter the room. Axl was down on the lounge chair, hugging a pillow, and fast asleep. Slash was occupying half of one of the beds and the other boys on the other. Slash looked up at her and smiled, patting the spot next to him.

Smiling, Stella crawled into the bed and under the covers. And within minutes, she was out.

The shrill ring of the phone startled the room awake. Duff was first to move for the phone and answer it. Apparently one of the boys had called the front desk for a wake up call. Stella let out a groan and pressed against the warmth that surrounded her. It wasn’t until Stella felt something nuzzle against her that she started waking up a little more.

“Okay lovebirds, time to get up.” Someone, Izzy maybe, teased.

Stella flipped the bird in whoever’s directed and rolled over, burying her face against a warm. bare chest. A groan released and an arm tightened around her. And then she remembered where she was and who she was with and shot up, sharply inhaling.

The arm that was wrapped around her, Slash’s arm, dropped to her lap. She looked around the room and winced when she looked out the light, wiping her hand against her cheek and groaning, “Too bright.” The boys in the room chuckled.

Opening her eyes, she only saw two of the five the boys in the room, not including the sleeping one next to her, “Weren’t there more of you?”

Stella’s grogginess made Duff chuckle, “Steven’s in the shower, Axl’s grabbing breakfast.”

Taking a deep breath, Stella moved Slash’s arm from her lap and stood from the bed. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a change of clothes and set them on the bed. She then sent Izzy and Duff out of the room. Pulling the top off of her head and pulled on a clean bra and t-shirt.

When she pulled off the boxer shorts, she turned to grab her pants when she noticed an open pair of eyes staring at her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled up her jeans and raised an eyebrow at him, “Enjoy the show, perv?”

“Definitely not complaining,” Slash answered with a stretch, “So where is everyone?”

Nodding, Stella folded up her shirt and boxer shorts and tossed them on top of her shoes.

She suddenly felt self-conscious, very aware of Slash’s gaze on her. It made her body completely warm. She was so focused on trying to ignore him, she hadn’t notice him stand from the bed and walk up to her.

Turning around, she knocked right into Slash’s body. He smirked, he made her nervous and it was amusing. She bite down on her bottom lip, watching his eyes fall the them and then move back up to her eyes.

“If I kiss you right now, will you be mad?”

Stella shook her head and smiled. His hand set down on her waist and pulled her close and leaned in. As his lips brushed hers, both the bathroom door and the door to the room opened. Stella felt her face heat up again and took a step back, feeling a little embarrassed.


	3. Only Fifty

They only had a few hours before the gig started when Stella finally got the boys to the venue. They quickly got out of the caravan. The boys grabbed the instruments that had been stashed in the trunk, chatting away and rushing inside, while Stella stayed behind the wheel. All but Slash had run into the venue, while he turned to look at the girl.

“You not coming?”

Shaking her head Stella told him, “I’ve got some things to do, plus I don’t have a ticket.” She put the car in reverse and as she went to leave, Slash took a step closer to the vehicle. Her eyebrows raised as she stuck his head inside and his face was very close to hers. Stella felt his cheeks warm and her heart race.

“Come. I wanna see you, tonight.”

He closed the small space between them, capturing her lips in his. A soft moan escaped her causing Slash to chuckle and pull back. Stella bit her lip, the smirk on his lips making her head nearly spin. He gave her a wink before heading inside. The whole interaction gave her butterflies.

~

The show had not gone well. There hadn’t been much of a crowd, the nightclub while filled with a couple dozen people but it was less than impressive compared to how people there should have been. The place was dark and smelled like stale beer and on top of that, a bunch of less than impressed with the act on stage in front of them were nearly ready to riot.

Axl tried hard not to freak out, they all tried hard not to freak out. The final kick in the teeth was when they were only paid 50 of the 300 dollars they were promised. Unbeknownst to them, Stella had been among the twenty five (or so) peopled crowd. She smiled watching the men perform. They had such raw energy and honestly… it turned her on.

When they came off the stage, there was a really weird energy in the room. The boys got off stage and went to collect their money. Stella stood out of the way, against a wall waiting for them to become a little less occupied- or Slash to become a little less occupied. She had come for him after all.

Duff’s head turned and his eyes found her, the only time her head was turned away. While in close proximity to the others, only Slash noticed him looking off. Following his gaze, his eyes fell on Stella, bring a smile to his face. She was looking away when he saw her and then she turned back, as if she’d felt his gaze on her, and smiled at him.

“Excuse me.” A slapped a hand down on Duff’s Izzy’s shoulders as he made his way over, watching as she bit down on her lower lip, never breaking eye contact. He stopped with a little space between then, bring a hand down to her waist, “You came.”

She smiled at him, “I did,” reaching out, she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His hands gripped her thighs as hers carded through his hair. It wasn’t until hearing loud cheers that they pulled away. The rest of the boys made their way over to greet her.

“What’d you think?” Duff asked followed by Izzy asking, “You think we’re rockstar material?”

Stella opened her mouth to say something but paused, the look on her face said it all. Axl jokingly called her a bitch and Slash punched his shoulder. Stella giggled at the action, “It was sloppy but not totally hopeless. You’ll be rock gods before you know.”

Axl swallowed hard and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the fifty bucks the band had made for night. After exhaling dramatically, he extended his arm handing it to Stella. She raised an eyebrow, “What’s that for?”

“You said you’d drive, we said we’d pay for gas.”

“No.” She pushed his hand away.

“So we’re just supposed to be in debt to you?”

Stella nodded. It didn’t seem to click in anyone else’s head the favor she was asking, mostly because it was buried in so many layers of subtly and attitude, it was amazing that Stella even knew what she was asking for.

“Didn’t you say you were an aspiring photographer?” Izzy asked. “Yeah, and bands do need photographers.” Axl let out a scoff and shoved the money back in his back pocket. One of the many people at the nightclub made their way over and invited the group back to a house party in Capitol Hill.

Axl looked back at Stella and grinned, “Come to the party and the job it yours.” After pretending to think about it, she nodded and smiled, “Done.”


End file.
